MazingerWiki:Policies
Listen up, there are some ethical rules on this wiki that must be followed at all times. There are various guidelines for certain articles. Remember to read these rules so that there is no trouble for the community. Basic Editing *Do not vandalize or put spam on the articles. This will be noticed and will result in a block. *When writing an article, give full descriptions on what the article is about, do not just put in marks and gibberish. *No offensive, vulgar, or sexual articles or images. We are trying to be professional and mature, any attempts will result in a block. *Do not make pointless articles, if they are seen put the delete template on the page to notify the admins. *Remember to keep the articles neutral, there are to be no biases of any kind. *Do not put gibberish words on the articles or do messy sentences. *No fan-fictions are allowed on this wiki. You may put them on your blogs and walls or maybe even make a wiki for fanon, but they are not allowed on this wiki. *Do not include mecha as characters or villains unless they show personality, cognition, or some type of consciousness (e.g. Minerva X of the original anime and Shin Mazinger ZERO). Characters *Provide all personal information on a character including his/her name (kana and kanji as well), gender, affiliation (if any), voice actors (unless they're exclusive to the manga or novels), and debut appearance. **For age, write what has been said from official sources, if the exact age is difficult to determine use approx. #-# or (biological age such as infant, toddler, preadolescent, adolescent, young adult, elderly, etc.) based on the character's appearance (especially if they're androids or immortals in young bodies). **If any pictures can be found please post them in the infobox (preferably the ones in color). If characters appear in both manga and anime, please use the Template:Switch to include them both in the infobox. *For the character pages include the character's backstory, appearance, personality, abilities, history in series, etymology, and trivia. Mecha *Infoboxes must contain the name, the robot's composition and power source, and pilot. Dimensions and performance must be official, if the mech uses weapons that are common in the series, please link them. **Do not include missiles, bullets, and/or lasers as such; they must be specific (e.g. Rocket Punch or Breast Fire). *If separate attachments are used such as the Jet Scrander please include them in the mecha's page. *Pages must contain the mecha's appearance, equipment, weaponry and attacks, and history. Etymology and trivia are not mandatory but they are helpful. Images *Use only official artwork and scenes from the official media. Fan-art is not allowed on the articles, you may upload fan-art and put them on your user pages and blogs, but they are not allowed on the articles. *Remember to adjust the size so that they do not take up too much space in the article. *Do not upload vulgar or sexual images, they will be deleted and whoever uploaded them will be blocked. Videos *If videos are available, make sure they are from legitimate websites without any sort of malware or inappropriate footage present. *Do not upload videos of TV episodes, their full theme songs, or videos showing the manga or visual novels, this is not a pirating website. You may upload their opening, ending videos, and clips from video games, but nothing more than that. *This goes without saying, but do not upload videos featuring fanfics or fanart. *If videos are not available on their sources, take them off the article. There is no need to keep defunct videos. Category:Mazinger Wiki